List of Gaoranger Keys
This is the list of Gaoranger Keys, used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their Gaoranger forms, have their individual weapons, etc. Their American counterparts are the Wild Force Ranger Keys from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form. *Gao Red (lion) *Gao Black (bison) *Gao Blue (shark) *Gao Yellow (eagle) *Gao White (white tiger) *Gao Silver (wolf) *Gao Purple (hammerhead shark) *Gao Viridian (alligator) *Gao Cyan (elephant) *Gao Powder (polar bear) *Gao Burgundy (black bear) *Gao Green (gorilla) *Gao Scarlet (falcon) *Gao Lavender (armadillo) *Gao Orange (giraffe) *Gao Azure (rhinoceros) *Gao Teal (deer) *Gao Crimson (kong) *Gao Gray (panda) *Gao Cerulean (peacock) *Gao Slate (crow) *Gao Beige (stingray) *Gao Brown (horse) *Gao Magenta (camel) *Gao Chartreuse (mouse) *Gao Wallaby (wallaby) *Gao Emerald (tortoise) *Gao Ash (walrus) *Gao Sapphire (manta ray) *Gao Mahogany (boar) *Gao Navy (bat) *Gao Maroon (cobra) *Gao Mammoth (mammoth) *Gao Hawk (hawk) *Gao Vulture (vulture) *Gao Owl (owl) *Gao Swallow (swallow) *Gao Swan (swan) *Gao Sea (sea turtle) *Gao Plum (koala) *Gao Vermilion (fox) *Gao Cadet Blue (hedgehog) *Gao Pink (flamingo) *Gao Cougar (cougar) *Gao Khaki (mole) *Gao Mauve (wombat) *Gao Tan (flying squirrel) *Gao Kangaroo (kangaroo) *Gao Saffron (pangolin) *Gao Taupe (sloth) *Gao Thulian (rabbit) *Gao Amber (orangutan) *Gao Bittersweet (prairie dog) *Gao Ape (ape) *Gao Crescent (Asian bear) *Gao Howl (Japanese wolf) *Gao Crane (crane) *Gao Toad (toad) *Gao Beaver (beaver) *Gao Hamster (hamster) *Gao Citrine (lynx) *Gao Dark Gray (humpback whale) *Gao Aquamarine (dolphin) *Gao Orca (orca) *Gao Cream (pelican) *Gao Brick (lesser panda) *Gao Peach (raccoon) *Gao Fuchsia (mink) *Gao Indigo (skunk) *Gao Olive (mongoose) *Gao Panther (panther) *Gao Lemon (cheetah) *Gao Periwinkle (penguin) *Gao Turquoise (dugong) *Gao Platinum (goat) *Gao Sheep (sheep) *Gao Amethyst (seal) *Gao Cerise (donkey) *Gao Shepherd (German shepherd) *Gao Grape (hippopotamus) *Gao Claret (reindeer) *Gao Sepia (crocodile) *Gao Forest (gecko) *Gao Lime (chameleon) *Gao Ecru (coyote) *Gao Pearl (zebra) *Gao Jaws (white shark) *Gao Sangria (gaur) *Gao Indochine (eel) *Gao Moccasin (sea snake) *Gao Jackal (jackal) *Gao Gemsbok (gemsbok) *Gao Carp (carp) *Gao Salamander (salamander) *Gao Apple Green (rattlesnake) *Gao Gunmetal (black lion) *Gao Bronze (water buffalo) *Gao Copper (sawshark) *Gao Cobalt (condor) *Gao Gold (jaguar) *Gao Rainbow (unicorn) *Gao Scorpion (scorpion) *Gao Grizzly (grizzly bear) *Gao Moose (moose) *Gao Platypus (platypus) *Gao Cow (Holstein cow) *Gao Goose (Canadian goose) *Gao Komodo (Komodo dragon) *Gao Swordfish (swordfish) *Gao Wolverine (wolverine) *Gao Tasmanian (Tasmanian devil) *Gao Porcupine (porcupine) *Gao Elk (elk) *Gao Squirrel (squirrel) *Gao Monkey (monkey) *Gao Badger (badger) *Gao Mane (maned wolf) *Gao Grasshopper Mouse (grasshopper mouse) *Gao Kangaroo Rat (kangaroo rat) *Gao Puffin (puffin) *Gao Echidna (echidna) *Gao Anteater (anteater) *Gao Umbrella (umbrella bird) *Gao Ocelot (ocelot) *Gao Weasel (weasel) *Gao Aardvark (aardvark) *Gao Pig (pig) *Gao Chipmunk (chipmunk) *Gao Horned Lizard (horned lizard) *Gao Toucan (toucan) *Gao Lobster (lobster) *Gao Hornbill (hornbill) *Gao Crossbill (crossbill) *Gao Spoonbill (spoonbill) *Gao Hummingbird (hummingbird) *Gao Kudu (kudu) *Gao Cicada (cicada) *Gao Tarantula (tarantula) *Gao Albatross (albatross) *Gao Muskox (muskox) *Gao Pronghorn (pronghorn) *Gao Eagle Ray (eagle ray) *Gao Viperfish (viperfish) *Gao Newt (newt) *Gao Hanmyo (tiger beetle) *Gao Mosquito (mosquito) *Gao Frog (frog) *Gao Tapir (tapir) *Gao Chicken (chicken) *Gao Meerkat (meerkat) *Gao Warthog (warthog) *Gao Opossum (opossum) *Gao Starfish (starfish) *Gao Anglerfish (anglerfish) *Gao Hatchetfish (hatchetfish) *Gao Blobfish (blobfish) *Gao Sturgeon (sturgeon) *Gao Catfish (catfish) *Gao Lionfish (lionfish) *Gao Whippoorwill (whippoorwill) *Gao Stickleback (stickleback) *Gao Blue Whale (blue whale) *Gao Lamprey (lamprey) *Gao Tamarau (tamarau) *Gao Pigeon (pigeon) *Gao Kiwi (kiwi) *Gao Centipede (centipede) *Gao Gazelle (Thomson's gazelle) *Gao Loon (loon) *Gao Bobcat (bobcat) *Gao Gopher (gopher) *Gao Jerboa (jerboa) *Gao Turkey (turkey) *Gao Mantis (mantis) *Gao Osprey (osprey) *Gao Coelacanth (coelacanth) *Gao Sailfish (sailfish) *Gao Nudibranch (nudibranch) *Gao Herring (herring) *Gao Noolbenger (honey possum) *Gao Bonefish (bonefish) *Gao Wobbegong (wobbegong shark) *Gao Nurse Shark (nurse shark) *Gao Whale Shark (whale shark) *Gao Guitarfish (guitarfish) *Gao Devilfish (devilfish) *Gao Zebu (zebu) *Gao Snow Leopard (snow leopard) *Gao Kuwaga (stag beetle) *Gao Dingo (dingo) *Gao Hoatzin (hoatzin) *Gao Lycaon (African hunting dog) *Gao Parrot (parrot) *Gao Teporingo (volcano rabbit) *Gao Caracara (caracara) *Gao Fennec (fennec fox) *Gao Crab (crab) *Gao Squid (squid) *Gao Angel Shark (angel shark) *Gao Kamikiri ( longhorn beetle) *Gao Snail (snail) *Gao Zorilla (zorilla) *Gao Tamandua (tamandua) *Gao Ibex (ibex) *Gao Colobus (colobus) *Gao Pheasant (pheasant) *Gao Rat (rat) *Gao Axolotl (axolotl) *Gao Wildebeest (wildebeest) *Gao Gila (gila monster) *Gao Caracal (caracal) *Gao Numbat (numbat) *Gao Avocet (avocet) *Gao Markhor (markhor) *Gao Binturong (binturong) *Gao Sandpuppy (naked mole rat) *Gao Klipspringer (klipspringer) *Gao Nightingale (nightingale) *Gao Razorbill (razorbill) *Gao Mamba (mamba) *Gao Cuscus (cuscus) *Gao Horseshoe Crab (horseshoe crab) *Gao Chinkara (chinkara) *Gao Vervet (vervet) *Gao Springbok (springbok) *Gao Macaque (macaque) *Gao Paradise (bird of paradise) *Gao Tamarin (tamarin) *Gao Mandrill (mandrill) *Gao Starnose (star-nosed mole) *Gao Blackbuck (blackbuck) *Gao Hyrax (hyrax) *Gao Vole (vole) *Gao Lemming (lemming) *Gao Iguana (iguana) *Gao Mountain (mountain goat) *Gao Dragonfly (dragonfly) *Gao Ringtail (ring-tailed lemur) *Gao Bluejay (bluejay) *Gao Quail (quail) *Gao Emu (emu) *Gao Okapi (okapi) *Gao Kookaburra (kookaburra) *Gao Yellowhammer (yellowhammer) *Gao Lapwing (lapwing) *Gao Pacarana (pacarana) *Gao Nilgai (nilgai) *Gao Anaconda (anaconda) *Gao Handfish (handfish) *Gao Caiman (caiman) *Gao Guinea (guinea pig) *Gao Chimpanzee (chimpanzee) *Gao Leopard (leopard) *Gao Tenrec (tenrec) *Gao Margay (margay) *Gao Doberman (Doberman) *Gao Woodchuck (woodchuck) *Gao Arapaima (arapaima) *Gao Sifaka (sifaka) *Gao Cassowary (cassowary) *Gao Heron (heron) *Gao Bulldog (bulldog) *Gao Terrier (terrier) *Gao Cat (cat) *Gao Wisent (wisent) *Gao Olingo (olingo) *Gao Duiker (duiker) *Gao Vontsira (vontsira) *Gao Lammergeyer (lammergeyer) *Gao Woolneck (woolly-necked stork) *Gao Seagull (seagull) *Gao Mongolian (Przewalski's horse) *Gao Cacomistle (cacomistle) *Gao Earthworm (earthworm) *Gao Frill-neck (frilled-neck lizard) *Gao Mouflon (mouflon) *Gao Waterbuck (waterbuck) *Gao Goblin Shark (goblin shark) *Gao Jaguarundi (jaguarundi) *Gao Sun Bear (sun bear) *Gao Leaf Monkey (leaf monkey) *Gao Poodle (poodle) *Gao Cardinal (cardinal) *Gao Shoebill (spoonbill) *Gao Addax (addax) *Gao Marlin (marlin) *Gao Crayfish (crayfish) *Gao Aye-aye (aye-aye lemur) *Gao Pika (pika) *Gao Tahr (tahr) *Gao Pufferfish (pufferfish) *Gao Silkworm (silkworm) *Gao Nightjar (nightjar) *Gao Tayra (tayra) *Gao Kingfisher (kingfisher) *Gao Coatimundi (South American coati) *Gao Duck (duck) *Gao Spider (spider) *Gao Wasp (wasp) *Gao Butterfly (butterfly) *Gao Jackrabbit (jackrabbit) *Gao Raven (raven) *Gao Arctic Fox (arctic fox) *Gao Kabuto (rhinoceros beetle) *Gao Woodpecker (woodpecker) *Gao Ratel (honey badger) *Gao Bengal (Indian tiger) *Gao Kinkajou (kinkajou) *Gao Arctic Hare (arctic hare) *Gao Takin (takin) *Gao Fly (fly) *Gao Dall (Dall sheep) *Gao Gerenuk (gerenuk) *Gao Quagga (quagga) *Gao Genet (genet) *Gao Indri (indri) *Gao Arctic Wolf (Arctic wolf) *Gao Sealion (sea lion) *Gao Blesmol (blesmol) *Gao Magpie (magpie) *Gao Ptarmigan (ptarmigan) *Gao Flounder (flounder) *Gao Python (python) *Gao Bharal (bharal) *Gao Proboscis (proboscis monkey) *Gao Sheepdog (sheepdog) *Gao Aoudad (Barbary sheep) *Gao Hartebeest (hartebeest) *Gao Opabinia (opabinia) *Gao Ningaui (ningaui) *Gao Dhole (dhole) *Gao Flying Fish (flying fish) *Gao Snapper (alligator-snapping turtle) *Gao Baboon (baboon) *Gao Seahorse (seahorse) *Gao Dove (dove) *Gao Narwhal (narwhal) *Gao Barracuda (barracuda) *Gao Octopus (octopus) *Gao Llama (llama) *Gao Babirusa (babirusa) *Gao Secretary (secretary bird) *Gao Chinchilla (chinchilla) *Gao Potto (potto) *Gao Tarsier (tarsier) *Gao Bandicoot (bandicoot) *Gao Marmoset (marmoset) *Gao Galago (galago) *Gao Alpaca (alpaca) *Gao Urial (urial) *Gao Capybara (capybara) *Gao Nabarlek (nabarlek) *Gao Jackdaw (jackdaw) *Gao Vicuna (vicuna) *Gao Beluga (beluga) *Gao Cachalot (sperm whale) *Gao Moth (moth) *Gao Impala (impala) *Gao Stork (stork) *Gao Quetzal (quetzal) *Gao Squinney (thirteen-lined ground squirrel) *Gao Marmot (marmot) *Gao Siamang (siamang) *Gao Elephant Seal (elephant seal) *Gao Manatee (manatee) *Gao Hyena (hyena) *Gao Roadrunner (roadrunner) *Gao Termite (termite) *Gao Shieldbug (shieldbug) *Gao Silverfish (silverfish) *Gao Strider (water strider) *Gao Jellyfish (jellyfish) *Gao Ostrich (ostrich) *Gao Bighorn (bighorn sheep) *Gao Stag (red deer) *Gao Yak (yak) *Gao Piranha (pirahna) *Gao Chickadee (chickadee) *Gao Xenops (xenops) *Gao Stick (stick insect) *Gao Wheelbug (wheelbug) *Gao Harpy (harpy eagle) *Gao Gharial (gavial) *Gao Sea Otter (sea otter) *Gao Mudskipper (mudskipper) *Gao Xenosaurus (xenosaurus) *Gao Shrew (shrew) *Gao Quokka (quokka) *Gao Uakari (uakari) *Gao Dodo (dodo) *Gao Swift (swift) *Gao Sabertooth (sabertooth tiger) Category:Arsenal Category:Lists